<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell jealous lovers to go away by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555089">tell jealous lovers to go away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Trying to be friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is kinda jealous of Alex's friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell jealous lovers to go away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Wait up, man!”</p><p>Alex smiled tightly to himself, nodding slightly as he turned towards the voice. Michael was jogging his way from where he’d followed him out of The Crashdown. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see him, he had just sort of been in the zone while jogging and thinking about everything under the sun. He hadn’t realized Michael was even there when he popped in to get a water. He’d just managed to catch him before he put his headphones back in.</p><p>“Hey,” Alex said right back. Michael gave that genuine smile that showed up more now that they were on good terms. It did things to Alex that he refused to acknowledge.</p><p>“So, I was gonna text you,” Michael said, the word sounding so foreign in his voice that Alex almost laughed, “I may or may not have pulled some strings to get the drive-in to play your favorite alien movie on Halloween night.”</p><p>Alex blinked in surprise, a confused smile finding his lips.</p><p>“You convinced them to play Rocky Horror?”</p><p>“Call-out cues and all, baby,” Michael said, clearly proud of his achievement. And, honestly, Alex was excited too. He hadn’t gone to see it in a public place since his senior year when Rosa bought him tickets, a fake I.D. that said he was 21, and dressed them both in fishnets and make-up. That felt like a lifetime ago. “I was thinking we could go together.”</p><p>“I—“ Alex started, but then paused and felt his body deflate a little as he realized he couldn’t go, “I’m already going to a party that night, I’m sorry. I really wish I could.”</p><p>Michael’s eyebrows tugged together in the middle and he tilted his head to the side. Alex just gave a little shrug.</p><p>“You can’t get out of it?” he wondered.</p><p>“The guys from my unit are throwing a party and I promised I would go,” Alex explained further. Michael still stared at him as if he was a little betrayed and Alex was slowly getting over thinking it was cute that he’d gone out of his way for him.</p><p>“You can’t, like, leave early or something? I was really hoping we could go.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I promised,” Alex said.</p><p>“You see them every day, though, I wanted—“</p><p>“You aren’t entitled to my time, Guerin,” Alex told him. Instead of that dopey confused look, Michael’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.</p><p>“No, no, I’m not saying you are,” Michael insisted, “I just… Okay, maybe I could come to the party then?”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow this time and desperately held back a laugh at the idea of Michael and the guys in his unit in the same space. He just couldn’t see that going well. </p><p>“You pulled those strings and you’d want to just bail?” Alex clarified. Michael let out a pretty whiny sigh that brought a smile to Alex’s face.</p><p>“I want to hang out with you, okay? I miss just, like, chilling with you without alien business. Everyone else gets to hang out with you casually,” Michael pointed out. Alex licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Are you jealous that I have friends that aren’t you?”</p><p>Michael groaned, throwing his head back not too unlike a toddler. “No.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because that’s what I’m hearing.”</p><p>“I’m jealous that everyone else gets to hang out with you and I never do, there’s a difference,” Michael clarified. Alex bit his bottom lip gently.</p><p>“So you admit you’re jealous.”</p><p>“Alex,” Michael whined—why didn’t he do that more often?—and pouted his bottom lip, “I miss being around you where there’s no serious, family legacy, Scooby Gang sleuthing, life-and-death declarations going on. I miss just… us.”</p><p>“When have we ever hung out and it been casual, exactly?” Alex wondered, honestly just teasing him at this point. And it was clear he knew it because he shook his head and smiled.</p><p>“There have been times and you know it, it’s just been awhile. I miss you,” Michael admitted. Alex tilted his chin up and let out a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Admit you’re jealous of my friends and I <em>guess </em>I’ll find time for you.”</p><p>“I’m jealous of your friends, now hang out with me.”</p><p>Alex laughed and shook his head, unable to <em>not </em>smile at him at this point. Honestly, he missed him too. He missed the times before things got complicated. Or, rather, in between the complications. He missed those times when he’d come down on leave and Michael would be a little different from the last time. He was ever changing and evolving into someone new for Alex to learn and love.</p><p>Maybe it was about time for him to learn this version.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll ask then if they’d be cool with you coming,” Alex promised. Michael smiled so wide it might as well have been brighter than the damn sun.</p><p>“Can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>